cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ElmoKilljoy
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Family Truckster page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- ~TheCableGuy~ (Talk) 18:48, August 14, 2011 Username Hello ElmoKilljoy, I have a quick question for you: Do you have the word 'Killjoy' in your username for any specific reason? I'm curious to know. ~TheCableGuy~ 20:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly why I asked! I wondered if you had Killjoy in your name because of that reason. I'm a huge fan of My Chemical Romance and a killjoy too.~TheCableGuy~ 23:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) BLind He he cool BLind logo :) ~TheCableGuy~ 03:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Change Username Hello ElmoKilljoy it's me ~TheCableGuy~. I wanted to let you know I've changed my username for reasons of my own, and it is now Mousekat (you probably know who Mousekat is). So, now please call me by this new name. Remember i'm still the same person, and I just have a different name. Mousekat 22:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Btw nice job all the remaining businesses on renevue per good. Mousekat 23:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Businesses If you mean the renevue per good chart, it looks good as is on the page. As for the whole businesses chart, there is a separate page for just the full list of businesses, which is in dire need of updating, so i'm not sure why it's also on the businesses page. I think that should be taken off of the business page, and just leave a link to the full list page. I'll check with one of the other admins and see. Mousekat 00:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) On the Businesses page, leave permanent businesses that always stay in the build menu. On the Businesses/Full List page, list limited edition businesses, upgrades, rewards. To transfer the non permanent businesses to the full list, go to source mode while on the businesses page, copy the info on each business you want to transfer, and paste it to the full list. Mousekat 01:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's all yours. Mousekat (talk) 04:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead and change it. Mousekat (talk) 04:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey ElmoKilljoy, glad to hear you love editing the businesses page, it needs a lot of work. Basically each |- represents a new row, so everything in btwn them is all the columns for one business. So it's actually pretty easy to copy & paste, no need to re-enter info for every business. Let me know if you need more help understanding the source code. Twinkleblue (talk) 05:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ummm...how come you added the whole page you just made to the main businesses page? isnt the point is to make it shorter not longer? Each section with its own page is a good idea, when you make a new page you can name it like "Businesses/Coins Per Good" and just link that page in the appropriate section. I'm gonna help you rename it now. Twinkleblue (talk) 05:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) no prob! keep it up! :) Twinkleblue (talk) 05:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Move Page I'm not sure how to move an entire page to a section of another. Do you want to rename the investments section 'chart of investments'? Mousekat (talk) 19:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright check now. Mousekat (talk) 19:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Businesses Chart I changed the table format for the charts you've been working on. I think it's easier on the eyes...let me know what you think :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 06:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ElmoKilljoy, can you add Tractor Shop to your Businesses/Coins Per Good page? It has an efficiency of 6.25 coins per good. Mousekat (talk) 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I made some changes on the businesses chart. Now you don't need to update both charts when another business is released. So on the main Businesses it's only businesses that you can still get. On the Businesses/Full List page add ALL businesses, limited edition or no longer available businesses. Hope it makes things simplier. -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't think separate charts are necessary. On the main page, I more or less grouped them together by mall/hotel rewards etc.The full list page is long enough as is, so if you want to do more charts probably should put them on a separate page. Twinkleblue (talk) 21:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Snow Top It looks great. Nice job. :) -Mousekat (talk) 03:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice You've been making some nice edits here and have really improved this wiki since you joined. Remember to keep up the great work. :) Mousekat 02:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Franchise prices You have the green light. Go ahead and put it on the Franchises page. :) Hmm...I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out. Zynga must have just abandoned it. I always forgot to supply/collect from my franchises anyway. Mousekat (talk) 05:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll look into the gamesettings to see if could find the costs for the RewardVille businesses. I'll get back to you soon. Mousekat (talk) 21:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright I found them. Since the rewardville businesses are redeemed for in a different currency than cityville coins (ZCoins), the game just counts them as costing 10000 coins in cityville. Because franchising a business costs 80% of the businesses actual price, 80% of 10000 would be 8000 coins. So, each of the rewardville businesses franchise for 8000 coins. I just went ahead and updated it for you. --Mousekat (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey, just wanted to suggest labeling your lovely business charts with the Category:Charts instead of Tables. The Category:Tables consists of mainly templates so those pages don't fit in well. When editing some pages recently, I noticed some businesses' efficiency are sometimes not rounded accurately, so they mite be off by like .01... don't think it's that big of a deal. But if you care enough, you can check up on that. It's okay if you don't cause I know it's a LOT to check. Good job updating the businesses, btw. -Twinkleblue (talk) 05:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC)o ok, cool. No rush. -Twinkleblue (talk) 05:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: About Efficiency yes, round to the tenths place. .001-.004 rounds down and .005-.009 rounds up. 3.727272.....rounds to 3.73 Twinkleblue (talk) 01:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Business Table supply order Contrib pointed this out about the Business Table: "Ordering this by "supply in descending order" shows everything messed up and not in that order!!! o.O" dunno offhand how the commands work, so I thought I'd let you know. Oddly, ascending order looked correct, tho. :/ Obsiddia 04:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Your blog post "Nothing" has been deleted.ARjUN 03:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, if you're bored and instead of adding commas, the Community Buildings page could use some updating. Just a suggestion, you don't have to do it. Twinkleblue (talk) 07:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)